


Arrow Oneshots/Prompts

by melahi99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Black siren - Freeform, Multi, Vigilante, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melahi99/pseuds/melahi99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different story each chapter. It can be about any relationship or any story that transpired on the show or an original scene that wasn't shown. Submit your own story ideas and prompts and I'll write them. Even submit ideas with The Flash characters. Relationships highlighted in that chapter will be written in the beginning. </p><p>More requests wanted for chapters.<br/>Chapter 6 Updated April 22nd- Set after Episode 2x23: Oliver chooses Laurel and Felicity's feelings get hurt. Later, Oliver and Felicity talk in the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man Who Cannot Be Moved

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have a lot of Laurel Lance so please don't hate on it. 
> 
> Relationships: Laurel and Oliver, Nyssa and Oliver, Nyssa and Laurel, Sara and Laurel, Quentin and Laurel

Oliver stood in front of the old playground he had used to frequent, with a small photograph in his hands. This was where he had met the most important person in his life. And now he had returned in hopes of finding her. He stared at her smiling face, full of hope and joy. Could she ever have imagined this situation? Where everyone had lost hope of finding her alive. He could see that first meeting clearly in his head. A bully had pushed him to the ground and he had scraped his knees. She had stormed over and told him off, in her childish squeaking voice.

That was the day he had met the love of his life. Laurel Lance. He knew that the hunt for finding her was the only thing that was keeping him from breaking down. He wanted to sit in this corner and hope that she would come back to him. Back where she belonged. He didn't know where she was, how she was or even if she was alive. But he carried on.

He placed fliers all over the cities. Her father scoured for leads. Felicity listened to interrupted transmissions on different frequencies. Sara Lance was unable to be found at this time; otherwise, her resources and determination would be of great use. There was one person who was still available.

 

“This is where you met her?” The familiar British accent broke his train of thoughts. He turned to look at her, standing there in her cape like a warrior. There was steel in her eyes, with a hint of worry. He knew she and Laurel had bonded over their common love for Sara.

“Yeah. The best day of my life,” he said wistfully.

“We have to find her, Oliver. She would do the same for us.” Nyssa glanced at the playground and her steel resolved to get these two lovebirds back together.

“I swear Nyssa, I will not rest until Laurel is found. And then someone is going to pay."

* * *

 

It had been a month since she had last seen him. The most important person in her life, beside her family. She wondered how her father was holding on. He had a heart condition, and hoped (though she knew it was fruitless) that he was not overdoing it. Her sister was probably off saving the world. She knew how furious and ruthless Sara would get if she found out.

She was sitting in a chair, with her hands behind her back. They were tied so tightly that the ropes were cutting into her hands. She had been held hostage for a week because she refused to give up the information fat her captors wanted. The Arrow was a vigilante who was trying to clean up the street from crimes like drug dealing, burglary, robberies and even murder. This gang had grown sick of it.

They had heard on the news that the Arrow had saved Laurel Lance several times and guessed a connection to her. She had been working on a drug case against this very gang, helped by information from the vigilante. One night, closing up later than usual, she had been confronted by two darkly dressed men. She had taken self-defense classes. She had trained by herself. Nyssa and Sara had helped out a lot. She had taken down one man by kicking him in the groin and thrown a purse at the other man catching him off guard. She slammed him into the ground and then punched the other guy in the face when a scarf came around her neck and started strangling her until she blacked out. Her keys were the only thing found the next morning.

No, she wasn't going to put Oliver in danger just to save herself. Besides, she trusted Oliver and his team. She knew that sooner or later she would be found. She just had to hold on. The door behind her opened and she shivered involuntarily. They had threatened to do some very disgusting stuff to her over the few weeks. She had a feeling her luck was about to run out.

* * *

 

In the lair, Oliver was pacing. “We need a new strategy to find Laurel. Clearly, they're not holding her for ransom.”

Quentin Lance was running his hand over his head. “What are we going to do? My baby girl's been gone a month.”

“Felicity, run a search on all of Laurel’s active cases and filter out the ones who are the most dangerous. Also run a search for recent parolees.”

Felicity’s eyes went wide as she read a news article. “Oliver, I think we have to consider a far more frightening possibility.”

Oliver’s eyes went completely blank and his expression turned to stone as he read an article about the disappearance of ADA Laurel Lance. The author speculated that this might be an attempt to lure out the identity of the Arrow from Ms. Lance and cited the various incidents that the vigilante saved the prosecutor.

Thea regarded her brother with a worried gaze. She knew he had a tendency of blaming himself, and this was Laurel. The love of his life. The person who had stood by him at his highs and his lows, through his mistakes and his accomplishments. And now he was thinking that he might lose her, and it was all his fault.

Oliver looked at the team coolly. “We need to send a message through the TV stations tonight. Felicity, run a search against Laurel’s against the data on the criminals we have apprehended.” He looked at his Arrow hood solemnly. “This ends tonight.”

* * *

 

 Sara Lance was beyond furious at Oliver. He hadn't told her about the disappearance of her own sister, although he wouldn't have been able to contact her. How the hell had he not found Laurel by now? The elevator door opened and she stormed into the lair, stopping when numerous people turned around and looked shocked. One of them was her father.

He rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. “Oh darling, I'm so glad you're back.”

Sara glared at Oliver. “Any news on Laurel?”

“Yes, actually. Why don't you suit up, Sara?”

* * *

 

Laurel moaned when she heard the door to the side being pulled open. She could see only blurry shapes of people, but could distinctly hear her name being called out. A woman in white leather leaned down beside her and started untying her ropes. “Laurel, wake up,” the familiar voice stated.

The other figures were moving around the room, looking for her kidnappers.

“Sara, is that you?” She muttered, the haze clearing a bit and her sister's worried face becoming clearer. “

Ah, Mr. Arrow. It was about time we met.” The deep voice of a man startled Laurel, who then looked at Oliver standing there in the green hood.

She knew him better than anyone and knew that his blood was boiling. That goon should run for his life. “You made the biggest mistake of your life by kidnapping, Ms. Lance,” Oliver growled and shot an arrow into his chest.

He looked at Sara who was holding Laurel and motioned her to leave.

* * *

 

When Laurel woke up, she was in the hospital with Sara on her right side and Oliver on the left. Her father was asleep on the sofa and Thea was leaning against the wall. She smiled, blessed to have such wonderful people in her life. She gasped in pain when she moved a little, and Oliver & Sara immediately woke up. “

"Laurel, I'm so sorry,” Sara apologized. “If I had come back earlier, maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much.”

“Sara, don't be ridiculous. You have nothing to be sorry for. Look, you're so tired and it shows on your face. Go home and rest. We’ll talk later, okay?” Seeing that she was about to protest, she assured her further. “I'm fine, sis. I have Thea, Dad and Ollie.”

“Call me if you need me. I love you, L.” Sara leaned down and hugged her before leaving.

Laurel turned her head to the other side to see Oliver wiping tears from his eyes. “Dad, Thea, could I have a moment alone with Ollie?”

Quentin looked hesitant but a firm glare by Laurel caused him to leave. She then focused her eyes on her boyfriend, who was looking down and avoiding eye contact. “Oliver, look at me.” He turned his head to look at her full of sorrow. “This is not your fault.”

“But it is, Laurel. I got your name associated with the Arrow and that landed you in trouble.”

“Ollie, I'm a big girl. If I thought you were at fault here, I would have told you so. Come on, Ollie. I have been freed after 1 month. This is a cause for celebration. So give me a smile okay?”

When he still didn't smile, she poked him in his side. And got a twitch. She did it again. The same reaction. She tried one more time. Oliver gave in and smiled, giving Laurel a huge relief. She truly couldn't relax until she had seen that smile. And for Oliver, his world wasn't complete with Laurel Lance.


	2. An Impossible Option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Oliver and Slade, Oliver and Laurel, Oliver and Moira and Thea, Moira and Laurel.

The last thing Oliver remembered before he lost unconsciousness was Moira trying to tell Thea and him something about Malcolm. Thea’s father and the man responsible for the undertaking. They had been on their way to a party to promote Moira’s mayoral campaign, during which his mother had revealed she had known his secret all along.

Now, he lay on the cold ground feeling the soil in his legs. His hands were were tied in front of him and he could hear different voices calling his name. His head felt heavy as he tried to sit up. He registered the fact that his sister and mother were tied up in front of him. Behind him stood the greatest ally he had ever had and consequently the worst enemy he ever had.

“Hey kid. You must remember this right?” Slade spat out the words in his usual manner.

“Slade, don't do this. Please, I'm begging you.”

“Kid, choose. You made a choice 5 years ago, I'm sure you can make one now.”

Oliver felt completely helpless. There was no way he could save his mother or sister from being killed if Slade chose so. Moira swallowed and took a deep breath as she reached a decision. She stood up and looked Slade in the eye.

“Mom?” Thea looked at her fearfully.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Oliver questioned, wanting to get that man as far away from his family as possible.

“My children will live,” Moira said.

“Mom, don't,” Thea said, sobbing.

Oliver looked down at the ground, completely frustrated at the situation. “Slade, please don't do this,” Oliver pleaded.

Slade looked at him with apathy and said, “You have true courage. It's pity you didn't pass that on to your son. But I don't need your sacrifice, Mrs. Queen, for you won't be the one dying tonight.” Roughly, Slade pushed Moira back onto your knees. He smirked at Oliver. “The loss of your mother would devastate you, kid. But there is someone else who is to you, what Shado was for me. I don't just want to break you. I want you to lose your soul, by losing the one you truly love.”

Slade opened the trunk of his car and picked up a woman dressed in at gray suit. Moira and Thea looked at each other shocked, as they glanced at the unconscious Laurel Lance. Oliver was fuming now, as Slade placed on the ground and then slapped her lightly. The darkness cleared for Laurel and the cold set in, as the face of Slade Wilson hovered over her own. She shivered and tried to pull away, but he grabbed her hands.

He looked at Oliver, who was about to break apart soon. Slade left the three women on their knees and said, “The three women you love the most in this world, Oliver. Your mother, your sister and the love of your life. But only two will make it out of here alive. Make your choice. You have ten minutes.” Slade walked a few away, ready to watch the drama unfold in front of him.

Oliver looked at Laurel with sorrow. “I'm sorry, Laurel. You were placed in this situation just because of me.”

“Oliver, shut up. This is not your fault. The events that happened five years ago were out of your control.”

“But because I didn't choose Shado, I have to lose one of you,” Oliver bowed his head as tears rolled down his cheek.

“And if you had chosen Shado, then Sara would have haunted you at night,” Laurel argued.

“Ollie, you know deep down yourself that you had an impossible choice to make. And according to Sara, you didn't ever make one. Slade Wilson is not the only person in this world who has lost somebody. It doesn't give him the right to get revenge against you.”

“I can't choose, Laurel,” Oliver stated. “He'll kill you all just for that.”

“Well, what's clear is that Thea is not going to die,” Laurel stated firmly.

“Agreed,” Moira and Oliver said simultaneously. Thea cried, as she knew she would lose one of the people she loved the most. Her mother or someone who was like a sister to her.

“Thea, look at me,” Laurel looked at Ollie’s younger sister. “It's going to be okay. Trust me.”

Oliver looked at Laurel with so much love that it made Moira’s heart hurt. She knew that if Laurel died, her son would be inconsolable. How could she take her son's biggest happiness away from him? She knew Oliver would never be able to make the choice, so she would have to make it for him.

“Laurel,” Moira whispered. “Take care of my son.” Laurel’s eyes widened. What the hell was Ollie’s mother doing?

“I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself, Mrs. Queen,” Laurel whispered back passionately. “I'd rather give up my life than to see someone sacrifice their life for me.”

“Listen to me. Oliver loves you more than he loves himself. And that's a big deal, believe me. I cannot let him lose you, Laurel, otherwise I don't know what he might do.”

“Time’s up, kid,” Slade said smugly. “Who have you given the death sentence to?” “Me,” Moira said with a blank face. Slade looked shocked. Had Oliver actually chosen? Then he glanced at the man, who was looking at his mother with eyes pleading her to take her words back.

“I can't believe you're so stupid, Oliver,” Slade stated. “Do you actually think you have any choice as to who I will kill? I said it earlier. I want you to lose your soul, by losing the one you truly love.” With that, Slade pulled Laurel up roughly.

“You're a beautiful woman, Ms. Lance,” Slade stated. “I can see why Oliver wouldn't shut up about you when we were on the island.”

Moira pushed herself off the ground. “Mr. Wilson, don't kill Laurel, please. She doesn't deserve to die, just for your vendetta.” She limped over to stand in front of Laurel.

“Very well, Mrs. Queen. I have to say, I quite admire your love for your children.”

“Slade. No!” Oliver yelled.

“Mom, don't do this,” Thea cried.

“Close your eyes, baby,” Moira said calmly.

Slade took out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Moira in the stomach. Oliver fell to the ground, losing all the fight in his spirit. Moira’s body fell to the ground, her eyes still open. Laurel fell to the ground, silent and in shock at what just happened. Thea dragged herself over to her mother's body and just put her head down.

“One more person still has to die, kid,” Slade said looking at Laurel and then Oliver. Oliver looked at him with so much hatred that it was impossible to imagine that they had been so close at one point.

After Slade left, Oliver glanced at Laurel. He couldn't afford to lose her too. He would save her or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved this scene so much. Just had to write it with a different twist and the same ending.


	3. I'll Be There For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Oliver & Tommy, Tommy & Malcolm, Laurel & Tommy, Oliver and Laurel 
> 
> This is for anngurl88 who made this request.

16 year old Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance glanced at each other worried. The third part of their unbreakable friendship had been missing for several days. And both of them had the worst of thoughts running in their heads. For everybody knew that Malcolm Merlyn was one of the most vicious, ruthless people in the city. And nobody knew that better than his own son. 

 

Their hearts broke for their best friend when he walked into class with a huge bruise on his face. He slouched in his seat next to Oliver, ignoring the concerned gaze of his friends. He just wanted to be left alone, to drown in his misery. If his own father couldn't love him, who else would?

 

If Oliver knew the kinds of thoughts running through Tommy’s mind, he would have smacked them down immediately. But Oliver could only watch helplessly as Tommy isolated himself from the world. He could only watch as new bruises appeared on his friend’s body every day, but he couldn't do that because Tommy refused help. 

 

Laurel’s father stated that an investigation couldn't be conducted unless they had a witness. Malcolm Merlyn was quite devious. He would never treat Tommy badly when either Oliver or Laurel were around. And even the bruises weren't enough evidence, as Tommy could give any number of excuses for them. 

 

“Tommy, talk to me, please,” Oliver whispered when the teacher’s back was turned. Tommy remained stubborn and kept his head focused on his work. “Why aren't you talking to me? You know my family would support you on any action you take.”

 

Tommy looked at Oliver with a blank expression. “Oliver, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about.”

 

\---

 

Oliver waited at the coffee shop, waiting for Laurel to arrive impatiently. He gave a small, tensed smile when Laurel sat down in front of him, her eyes scanning the room.  

 

“What have you planned?” Oliver asked. 

 

“Look, Ollie. Tommy refuses to say anything against his father,  and my father says that's because he's scared. We have got to get some evidence against Malcolm. Something video or audio, otherwise Tommy will never file a complaint.”

 

“I'll talk to Malcolm,” Oliver growled, thinking of the words he would say.

 

Laurel put her hand on Oliver’s. “Please for God’s sake, be careful. We don't know what resources he has, Ollie, but I'm sure he won't hesitate to get rid of you if you pose trouble.”

 

\---

 

Oliver knocked on the front door of the Merlyn mansion. He was shaking on the insides at the thought of confronting such a monster, but he would do anything to rescue his best friend from this nightmare. Malcolm opened the door, an astonishingly handsome and fit man in his early 40s. He gave a smile, but his eyes showed he was surprised to see him here.

 

“Oliver. Tommy's at the library.” 

 

_ Of course he is,  _ Oliver thought bitterly,  _ anything to get away from you.  _

 

_ “ _ Actually, Malcolm, I'm here to talk to you,” Oliver said and was pleased to see him taken aback. Malcolm stepped aside so Oliver could walk inside. They stood face to face as Oliver took a moment before speaking. 

 

“I'm here to talk about the way you treat Tommy,” Oliver started. Malcolm raised his eyebrows and smirked, as if daring him to continue. “For the last two years, I have seen Tommy change from a happy, bubbly boy to someone who's afraid to speak to the outside world. And he is afraid because you're emotionally and physically abusive.”

 

Malcolm stepped closer to Oliver, all hints of amusement gone, his eyes cold as steel. “You should get out of here before you do something you might regret.”

 

“He's afraid to speak about what you do to anyone, even me,” Oliver yelled. “Please, Malcolm. I'm begging you. If you can't take care of your son, let him come and live with me.”

 

“Lower your voice, Oliver. And what I do with my son is my business.  You have no right to get between us. Yes, I might discipline him sometimes, but that is for his own benefit. Now, get out. And if you mention this conversation with anyone, you and your family will regret it.” 

 

Oliver walked away from Malcolm, even though he wanted to punch him right in his smug face. 

 

“Oliver, wait,” Malcolm turned around. He walked forward and opened his jacket. Inside was a recording device,  one you could buy from any store. Malcolm glared at Oliver now. “Do you really think I'm that stupid? That I would spill all my secrets and then let you walk away? No one will believe you, Oliver. They'll think it's just rumors because Tommy will never speak against me. Now go.”

 

\---

 

Oliver sat on the window seat in his room, looking at the rain pouring down on the ground below. It suited his mood perfectly. He had gone there to confront Malcolm and instead had run out of there with his tail between his legs. He just wished he could do something for Tommy. The poor boy had already been through enough. 

 

Thea rushed into his room, tears in her eyes. “Ollie, it's Tommy. And it's not good.”

 

Oliver rushed downstairs and saw his mother and father standing outside the living room. They stopped their discussion and looked at Oliver sympathetically. 

 

“It has gone too far,” Robert stated. “No child should be treated like this.”

 

Oliver walked into the living room and what he saw there broke him. Tommy was curled into a fetal position, his arms around his face to keep himself safe. Oliver’s blood boiled as he noticed the blood on his best friend’s shirt. A tear escaped his eye as he realized this was his fault. 

 

“I'm sorry, Tommy,” he said kneeling down in front of him. “This is my fault for confronting your father.”

 

“N-no,” he said weakly, holding his ribs as he sat up. “You just stood up for me, Oliver. You treated me like a brother by going up against my father. And this beating I just got made me realize that I need to be stronger. I need to make him pay for what he has done.”

 

Oliver placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder. “Definitely. Malcolm deserves the lowest of the low.”

 

“He wanted me to stop being friends with you, but I refused. That just made him go harder on me.” Tommy wiped a tear. “The reason I was holding back from was two-fold. One, I didn't want you to get hurt. Two, I thought if I lost Malcolm, however horrible he is, I would have no one. Because nobody can love somebody so damaged.”

 

“How can you even think that? I will always be there for you, Tommy. Even when nobody else is there,  I

l always be by your side. Now come on, we're taking you to the hospital and I'm calling Detective Lance.” 

 

\---

 

“Ollie!” Laurel embraced Oliver, as both of them tried to convince themselves that Tommy would be okay. Detective Lance was there, and gave a small smile when the two broke apart. 

 

“I don't understand how any man can do that to his own child,” Lance looked disgusted. 

 

“Well, Malcolm isn't you, Dad. Poor Tommy,” Laurel said, upset at her friend’s condition. 

 

Robert and Moira arrived, the former shaking hands with Lance. “Detective, Tommy has no other family. We want to take him in.”

 

“I'll have to talk to my boss, Mrs. Queen, but I'll get it all sorted out. You will probably have to legally adopt him because Merlyn is going to jail.”

 

After the nurse told them that Tommy was awake, Oliver and Laurel entered the hospital room going to different sides of the bed. 

 

“Thank you for all … “.

 

“Don't say another word,” Laurel admonished. “If one of us is facing a rough time, we're all facing a rough time.”

 

Oliver and Tommy smiled at each other.  

 

“I love you, bro.”

 

“I love you too, Oliver.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets hurt during a robbery. Oliver worries.
> 
> Guys, I need more requests to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Oliver & Roy, Roy H. / Thea Q., Oliver and Thea

Team Arrow stood in the lair, looking at their latest task on the TV screens on the wall.  There was a robbery taking place at a bank downtown and all they knew was that three men had entered the bank three minutes ago, wearing black masks and carrying machine guns. The cashier had pressed the silent alarm and then surrendered immediately. The SWAT team and the FBI had reached two minutes after the alarm sounded, the bank located in the heart of the city. 

 

“Laurel’s keeping me updated on the situation,” Sara said breaking the silence. “The robbers have made no demands and if they only wanted money, they would have been out of there already.”

 

“Then what the hell do they want?” Oliver asked. 

 

“Isn't it possible that they just didn't get out in time before the police showed up?” Felicity speculated. 

 

“Felicity’s right, guys,” Diggle agreed. “They will probably use hostages as leverage to escape uncaught.”

 

Sara’s phone rang. It was her sister. “Sara, you have to get moving now,” Laurel said quickly.

 

“Why? What's wrong?” 

 

“I just looked at the security footage, to take names on the hostages. Thea is stuck inside. You have to get her out.” 

 

Sara looked at Oliver and Roy with a horrified look on her face. She gulped and said, “Ollie, Thea is inside the bank,” she said and watched his expression became stone cold and Roy’s turn to one of angry determination. 

 

Oliver grabbed his bow and glanced at the team. “Let's get moving.”

 

\--- 

 

The SWAT team leader handed a bullhorn to Laurel. “Maybe you'll have better luck with these stubborn idiots than me, Ms. Lance.”

 

She nodded and brought the bullhorn closer to her mouth. “This is Laurel Lance from the District Attorney’s Office. We’re willing to negotiate if you let the hostages go.”

 

10 seconds later, the phone rang. Her boss nodded and she picked up the phone. “Hello.”

 

“Ms. Lance, isn't it?” A deep voice spoke into the phone. 

 

“I'll let three hostages go, two pregnant women and a child, on one condition.”

 

“I cannot grant you immunity; that's above my pay grade.”

 

“Nothing like that,” he said. “I want you to come into the building.”

 

\---

 

“Oliver, there's a situation,” Felicity’s voice rang out in their earpieces. The three vigilantes were currently on the roof on the opposite side of the bank, trying to see the best way to get in the bank unobserved. 

 

“What is it now?” He growled, worried about her sister.

 

“The robber wanted Laurel in the building in exchange for three hostages. And she granted his request.”

 

Oliver glanced at Sara, whose body had just stiffened. Roy just punched the ground hard, not even wincing because of the adrenaline running in his body. 

 

“Why would they want Laurel in there, unless it's somebody she put away? Felicity.”

 

“On it.”

 

“What's the plan, Oliver?” Roy asked urgently. He could just imagine how scared Thea was inside. He just wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go. He wanted to move, now. 

 

Oliver glanced at his apprentice, worried that he might unleash his rage on anybody that tried to hurt Thea. He understood the feeling; he would do the same for Laurel. “We’re going around the back of the building. Sara, tell your dad to make sure there's no cop guarding the back door. Once we’re in there, Roy, get the hostages out of there. Sara and I will tackle the robbers.”

 

\---

 

Laurel walked into the building with her hands up. Of course she wasn't going to relinquish the chance of saving the lives of 2 heavily pregnant women and a child. If they wanted her inside, they probably wanted to kill her. Another reason she went inside was Thea. That poor girl was probably so scared. One of the robbers ran their hands over her body, checking for weapons, then stepped back.

 

The leader of the group walked cockily towards Laurel. “Nice to see you again, Ms. Lance. Too bad it's under such circumstances because I would like to have a long talk with you.”

 

“Let these hostages go, Turner. You want revenge against me, just let these people go.”

 

“Oh, Laurel,” Turner said as he removed his mask to reveal a scarred face. “You gave me this blemish on my face, and you're going to pay for it.”  

 

Thea looked horrified as the man grabbed Laurel by the waist and began dragging her to another room. “Stop!” She shouted. 

 

Turner turned around to see Thea shaking as she struggled to stand up. Laurel’s enemy smirked at the petite girl standing up for herself. “And who are you, little girl? A friend of Ms. Lance, here?” He pointed a gun at Thea. “I wonder how you would feel if I stole her from you.” 

 

The door behind the counter slammed down and everyone looked over to see a man in a green hood, a man in a red hood and woman in a black leather costume. Laurel smiled as Oliver and Sara started fighting the other robbers, while Turner contemplated his next move. He grabbed Laurel by the throat and slowly moved towards Thea’s side of the room, a gun to her head. 

 

Sara looked over to see her sister about to lose consciousness in the choke hold and Turner moving closer to Thea. Roy knocked out the man he was fighting and jumped over the counter towards Turner. 

 

“Stop right there, Mr. Good Guy,” Turner taunted as Roy pulled back the arrow on his bow. “I have two very pretty girls near me. Do you want me to hurt them?” Thea hit him on the back with her bound hands, causing him to release Laurel but in the chaos, the gun he had pointed towards Roy fired. 

 

Laurel watched horrified as Thea’s boyfriend fell to the ground, unknown to Thea that it was Roy. Oliver and Sara, now free from the fighting, stood in front of Turner. Oliver pulled back the bow and fired it into his shoulder twice before he knew what happened. Sara bent down and checked on Roy. He was losing blood fast. 

 

“We have to leave, Arrow.” Oliver picked up Roy and threw him over his shoulder, not before giving Laurel a last glance indicating to take care of Thea.

 

“Diggle, call Lyla. Arrange for a doctor. Roy is hurt.”

 

\---

 

Oliver placed Roy on the table in the middle of the lair and then stood away, running his hands over his hair. “This isn't your fault,” Felicity said standing next to him. 

 

“Yes, it is. I brought him into this and he's constantly getting hurt. I don't want him to live the life I'm living.”

 

“But he's already doing that, Oliver,” Felicity reminded him. “He's doing something meaningful in his life and he feels good about it. You caring about him is good, though, because he really just needs someone to love Roy for Roy.”

 

_ “ _ I just can't keep watching him getting hurt over and over,” Oliver said shaking his head. “He's like Thea for me; he needs to be protected.” 

 

“Don't act like this isn't a dangerous profession, Oliver,” Diggle said. “I have healed numerous wounds of yours and I will continue to do so. We can't stop Roy from doing what he wants just because of this.”

 

“Damn right you can't,” Roy said from behind him. Oliver turned to see the boy holding his right side. 

 

“You shouldn't be standing up right now, Roy,” Oliver said blankly. Roy glanced at Diggle who understood what the boy was trying say. He wanted a minute alone with Oliver.

 

“Oliver, why are you trying to stop me from doing something I love?”

 

“Because I can't lose another person, Roy,” Oliver said loudly. “Losing another person will break me and losing you will break Thea. You're not just my apprentice Roy, you're my brother. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt.”

 

“Well, if we're brothers, then how can I let my older brother go out into the field without me? I'll always be by your side Oliver, except when you are being stubborn about matters like these,” Roy smiled. 

 

Oliver placed a hand on his shoulders. “Come let's sit down.”

 


	5. Remembering You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow and the Lance family grieve after their loss. Set directly after 4x18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically my version of Episode 19 "Canary Cry" because I wasn't satisfied with it. First, Dinah barely appeared. Her and Quentin should have had at least one scene together, alone. Second, Sara's sister was KILLED. She deserved the right to be at the funeral. Third, I didn't like the idea of an impostor Black Canary appearing right after Laurel died. So I removed that completely.

Quentin Lance felt a pain pierce his heart, just like an arrow except worse, as he saw the despair in Oliver’s eyes. He fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up anymore. Oliver took a step forward but he saw the look in Lance’s eyes. They were empty, exactly like how they both felt. They had both lost the one person who had always stood by them when they were at their worst, the person who supported them and helped them get better, and the person who loved them unconditionally regardless of their mistakes.

Oliver couldn’t believe it. The one guarantee he had in his life was the fact that Laurel Lance would always be by his side, and yet she had gone. Far, far away where no one could reach her. And he couldn’t bring her back, he realized. She couldn’t come back like Thea or like Sara. That hurt him on such a deep level, because if anyone deserved to live a long life, it was Laurel. A dull ache resided inside of him now, an ache he knew would never go away because that hole would never be filled.

Lance stood up slowly, still holding the door in shock. He had been too late; he didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to his baby girl. He looked around blankly, spotting the rest of Team Arrow in similar states. Yet no one would understand his pain,  no one. Laurel was the best thing in his life, his life was much more meaningful when she was in it, and now he felt lost. He didn’t know how to carry on without his daughter. He opened the door to her room, his hands shaking. He saw his beautiful, vibrant daughter lying on the bed and for one minute he could hope that she was just sleeping.

But that was not to be. The hospital room was eerily silent, the heart monitor showing a steady horizontal life. Laurel’s face was completely pale and her body still. It just felt like yesterday when he had been the happiest man in the world, being told the news of being the father to a girl of 7 pounds 3 ounces. He had held her in his arms and promised to always protect her and keep her happy. And he had failed miserably,  otherwise he would not have the misfortune of his daughter dying before him.  

 **“** Laurel,” Quentin whispered loudly. Oliver closed his eyes from all the pain that came out of Lance from just one word. He tried to keep his eyes away from Laurel’s face, because when he thought of her, he didn’t want to remember this. Looking weak and vulnerable in the hospital was not Laurel. She was a fighter, a hero, and the strongest woman he had ever known. And she had been ripped away from him, just like his mother, father, and Tommy.

He walked up to Quentin, as he saw that he was about to break down. He touched him on the arm softly and said, “Let’s get you out of here, Mr. Lance.”

Outside the room, Diggle had his head in his hands. Oliver was the most worried about him, because he knew that Diggle would blame himself for Laurel’s death. He would keep his eye on him to make sure that he wasn't spiraling downwards too much. Thea was leaning against the wall,  her eyes teary but expression otherwise blank. He knew Laurel and her had grown closer during his and Felicity’s time in Ivy Town. He hoped she would be okay, but Laurel was like a sister to her so he wasn’t sure. And Felicity stood at the end of her, sobbing quietly by herself.

His team was a mess, understandably so. Oliver himself felt like he had been struck in the heart three times with a bullet, as the pain was so strong. But he needed to take care of his family. Quentin was broken, Diggle guilty, Thea & Felicity depressed and Oliver responsible. Two nurses dressed in white brought Laurel’s body out on a stretcher and were waiting for him to make a decision on where to take it. He stepped aside from Lance.

“There’s a funeral home I’m familiar with: Star City Funeral Center. Would you mind taking the body there?”

“Okay, but a family member needs to sign these papers.”

 

* * *

 

At night, everyone had trouble sleeping. How could they when one of their own had permanently left them? They couldn’t do anything to save her. They had had to stand by and watch helplessly as Darkh took Oliver’s own arrow and stabbed her in the midsection.

Diggle was in his bed, Lyla by his side. She was trying to convince him that he wasn’t responsible for Laurel’s death. But he wasn’t listening.

 **“** I trusted Andy, Lyla. And that trust gave him the opportunity to betray me and my team by taking that idol. If Darkh hadn't had his powers, Laurel would still be alive. I’m just as responsible as Andy and Darkh.”

“John, you’re human, you have emotions and welcoming the sibling you thought was dead and trusting him is perfectly normal. Laurel would and did understand that. I didn’t know her that well, but one thing I did learn about her was that she wouldn’t blame you.”

“I know that, Lyla. She wouldn’t blame me, because she was a great person. But regardless of that, the fact is I blame myself. I blame myself for not listening to Oliver, for pulling a gun on him when he was interrogating Andy. I trusted a brother who had already deceived me in the past, rather than Oliver, who has been there for me more than anyone else. My lack of judgment is to blame for Laurel not being with us. And I don’t know how to live with that.”

Lyla hugged her husband as tears rolled down his cheek.

 

* * *

 

Thea sat on the couch in her – no theirs, it would always belong to Laurel – apartment. Her smell still filled the air, making Thea feel as if she somehow was still here with her. But the logical part of her knew she was gone and never coming back. And even thinking that hurt. It hurt her so bad that she wanted to cry. Too bad she had already run her eyes dry. She knew she won’t be sleeping tonight. Her presence was evident around this entire apartment. _Her_ pictures, _her_ clothes, _her_ books, _her_ items were everywhere, hovering over her like a reminder.

Laurel had been in her life for as long as she could remember. She had met Ollie when Thea was only 1 so she had practically been a sister to her. She had helped Thea get out of  underage drug and alcohol charges 3 years ago. She had trained Thea regarding the vigilante lifestyle and told her about all the risks. She had comforted and helped her cope when Oliver had been missing, even though she was in a rough spot herself. Thea didn’t know how to move forward in her life without her older sister.

She picked up a picture of the two of them. Laurel had her arm around Thea, and they were both laughing when her brother had taken the picture. She ran her fingers over her face, as the sound of her laugh rung in her ears and her smile flashed in her eyes. Her eyes landed on a picture of Oliver and Laurel, and the ‘in-love’ look Ollie had in his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend made a Thea’s heart melt.

She was worried about her brother, knowing that he would suppress his own feelings and take care or everyone else. Then once it got to be too much, he would burst out in anger. She didn’t want that to happen; it was so unhealthy. She promised herself that she would keep an eye on him.

 

* * *

 

Quentin sat on the floor of his apartment, with his phone in his hand and a bottle of wine on the floor. So far he had resisted the temptation to pour himself a drink while he prepared himself for making a very difficult phone call. Someone who would be just as devastated as him when she learned the news, so he was trying to delay it as long as possible. He sighed and dialed the number from memory. 

 **“** Dinah, it’s Quentin,” he said in a low tone.

 **“Quentin, what’s wrong?”** Dinah asked, her voice going high when she got tense.

“It’s about Laurel …” Quentin stated, his voice breaking midway.

 **“No… this can’t be happening again. Not my baby,”** Dinah broke down. Her heart didn’t even need the confirmation from her ex-husband, because like what she once told her daughter, a mother knows when something’s wrong.

“It’s true, Dinah, she’s gone.” Quentin released a sob as the bottle of wine next to him started looking more tempting. “I need you right now. Otherwise I might take a drink and I don’t want to do that.”

**“I’ll take the train. I don’t think I should be driving right now.”**

In her apartment, Dinah Lance started gathering her things but sat down when her chest started heaving with uncontrollable sobs. No matter how many times they had to deal with Sara being dead, nothing made you accustomed to losing a child. And this was Laurel. Her first born, the person who fulfilled her mother’s dreams for her. This time, Dinah had the strong feeling she wouldn’t be getting her back. And that was not fair.

An hour later, there was a knock on Quentin’s door. He opened it to see his ex barely holding back tears, with a suitcase at her feet. He gathered her in his arms as she released the held back cries, saying their baby’s name in between the sobs. He rested his chin on the top of her head as they both tried to cope with the loss of their daughter. And both were falling apart. He brought her inside and she went into the bathroom, while Quentin fell on the sofa, the energy drained from his body. His eyes fell on a picture of him, Dinah and Laurel at her graduation from law school. She wore a huge smile on her face, her cap tilted to the right and the black dress fitting her quite well. His daughter had been strong enough to complete her last year after her boyfriend and sister had died. A life without Laurel didn’t seem like a life at all for him.

 

* * *

 

Oliver paced the foundry. Like everyone else, every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Laurel. Her shining eyes, her beaming smile, her fighting enemies and putting them down. Now that he was alone,  he could break down. And that was what he did. He smashed two computers onto the ground and then fell against the wall. He was falling apart,  and the only constant in his life wasn’t there to deal with him.

If there was anybody he could depend on, it was her. No matter the crap he pulled on her time and time again, both pre- and post-island. Her generous, forgiving heart had freed him of the heaviest burdens he had carried for 5 years. Only very kind-hearted people could do this, and these people were one of a kind. Her life impacted so many people. She had dedicated her life to helping the victims of society, even before she had become the Black Canary. The world, and Star City in particular, was poorer off without her.

Her last words haunted him.

_“I know I’m not the love of your life, Ollie,  but you’ll always be the love of mine.”_

How could she say that? Besides the fact that he had mostly ignored her and focused on another woman for almost 2 years. A woman who dumped him after he surrendered the chance to know his son. A woman who lied to him for 6 months, working behind his back with Team Arrow, and then accusing him of being dishonest. He felt like hitting himself right now. How could he have been so blind as to think that Felicity, not Laurel, was the love of his life? How the hell did he let Laurel die without her knowing that?

He slammed his fist against the wall, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He had treated the person who had meant the most to him like crap, while getting engaged and almost marrying Felicity. He had been so blind that only losing her made him understand. And now it was too late. And he was left feeling like he was a shell of his former self, the one who had been lucky enough to have Laurel in his life.

He took out the photograph of Laurel he had always carried, until he had handed it to her. The Laurel in the photo, that was what he wanted to remember. Sweet, innocent, beautiful. If he could only go back in time and commit to her properly. If only. She died and he was left with regrets.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had insisted that Felicity stay in the loft. She wished she hadn’t agreed because she felt so lonely. All she could do here is sit on the couch and think about her friend. She was a true hero, maybe even more than Oliver, because she hadn’t needed an island to become one. She knew from her childhood what she wanted to do and she was determined to achieve her goals.

Felicity respected that. She was a great role model to have, as both the Black Canary and as ADA Laurel Lance. Felicity recalled how comforting and soothing Laurel had been when they had thought Oliver was dead. She had put a Felicity’s needs in front of her own emotions, because Oliver had also been important to her. That woman was one hell of a strong personality. She could see why Oliver was still in love with her.

Yes, still. Through the window, Felicity could see how Oliver had been looking at her. With relief, sure, but also how much he loved her. He hadn’t been able to say it, because he had been too overwhelmed. She felt bad for him, because now he would have to live with that pain forever. And she felt worse for Laurel, because she hadn’t known that he reciprocated her feelings.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Dinah had gone to the funeral home to make arrangements while Quentin had headed over to Laurel’s to meet a certain friend. He opened it with the emergency key he had and was pleased to see the assassin already there.

“Mr. Lance,” Nyssa Al Ghul said when he closed the door. “I’m so sorry for a friend. Laurel didn’t deserve this.” Nyssa wiped a tear from the corner of her.

“You don’t need to be,” Quentin said. “I'm bringing her back, with your help. What do I need to pack for this Lazarus Pit thing?”

Nyssa shook her head despondently. “I’m afraid I destroyed the Pit months ago, after Sarah. I would not want to subject Laurel to that.”

“There has to be some way, okay? And if you’re not helping, I’ll do it myself.”

“Mr. Lance, Laurel was a dear friend of mine. And she would want me to stop you because unfortunately there is no way to bring her back. Because if there was, she’d be standing in front of you.”

Quentin ran his hands over his head, trying to control himself. He picked up a photo album from the cabinet and placed it in Laurel’s bag; they would use it for the wake. Nyssa and Quentin exited the apartment together, both not being able to bear Laurel’s scent any longer, and Nyssa made a mental note to talk to Oliver about Captain Lance.

 

* * *

 

Captain Rip Hunter glanced at Sara Lance worriedly. She was fine, for now, but when she found out about her sister, what would happen? Would she break down? Would she fly off the handle, demand to go back and save the other Ms. Lance? Would she just stay silent and ignore everybody? Rip didn’t know, but what he did know was that Sara was one of his most capable fighters. The mission needed her, but he also knew that she deserved to know about the loss she had suffered. He knew if he was in her position, he would like to know.

“Sara, I need to talk to you,” he said motioning her inside his office. She gave her teammates a smile before following her captain to his office. He told her to take a seat, she started feeling nervous.

“Sara, I don’t know how to tell you this,” Hunter said a bit hesitantly. “But your sister, she-um she died.”

He waited for an explosion of rage or for her to cry. And it came. Her eyes filled up and her hands started to shake. He reached out to comfort her but she shook him back. “You have to take me back,” Sara stated.

“If we went back, both you and your father would be dead along with your sister. I’m so sorry, Sara. There’s nothing I can do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver was sitting at the table in the foundry when the team walked in. Felicity, John, Thea, Lance and to his surprise Nyssa, who looked angrier and sadder than ever.

“Lau-Laurel’s funeral is today,” he said shakily, unable to believe that he was actually saying these words. It was still hard to believe that he would have to continue without Laurel in his life.

“Yeah, Dinah went to take care of some arrangements,” Lance said. Oliver’s heart went out to him. He was being extremely brave right now, reacting to this tragedy the way his daughter would have wanted him to, by not burying himself in alcohol.

“We need to talk about Darkh. If anybody wants some time to grieve …”

“No, Ollie. We want to take this monster down,” Thea said firmly. “I won’t be able to rest until he is in his own grave.”

“Oliver, Laurel can still come back,” Lance stated. “There must be some way. Like you, like your sister, like Sara. Laurel deserves to live.”

“And I can't agree with you more, Captain Lance, but there is no way. I wish to God that there was, but there isn’t. She – she’s gone.”

The elevator doors opened and in walked a teary Sara. Lance looked at her, walked over and grabbed her into a hug. Sara relished this feeling of safety and comfort that her father always brought, but then she remembered the reason she was here. She pulled back to see Quentin looking down, shoulders trembling.

“I’m here for you, Dad. It isn’t going to be okay because the person who saw the best in everyone is gone. But we’re going get through this together.”

Team Arrow watched as Lance broke down again and hugged his younger daughter.

 

Nyssa and Oliver were alone now. Lance and Sara had gone to the former’s apartment to get changed. Same for John, Felicity and Thea, all of them supporting each other. Nyssa walked over to him and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I know you’re not okay, Oliver, no one is,” Nyssa started.

“I feel like someone has ripped my beating heart out Nyssa; I’m never going to be okay ever again.”

“I'm worried about Captain Lance,” she blurted out. “He insists that there is a way to bring Laurel back. I don’t want him to do something that will get him hurt, Oliver.”

“I'll talk to him, Nyssa. I don’t blame him though, he has lost two daughters thrice.”

 

* * *

 

 

Quentin and Sara walked into the apartment, both holding on to the other tightly. Sara’s eyes fell on the various pictures on the walls, her eye focusing on only one person. Quentin had brought a bunch of clothes from Laurel’s, so he said that she could wear one of her dresses.She had refused, stating that would only feel wrong and uncomfortable. They had stopped by a shop and purchased a plain black dress.

As Quentin went to change, Sara worried about him. Obviously she wasn’t around when he had to deal with her ‘death’, but from what Laurel had told her, he hadn’t handled it well both times. The first time he had buried himself in alcohol and the second time he he had almost broken his relationship with Team Arrow. She would need to keep an eye on him, because right now all he was doing was crying.

She knew Laurel had been his source of support over the past few years and worried about what was going on in there. When she heard a crash from the bathroom, she opened the door to find him with a bloody hand and shards of glass on the floor.

“Dad, what are you doing?” She asked as she checked his hand and grabbed the first aid box. She kept looking up at him as she bandaged his hand.

“I failed her, Sara. She’s dead and I couldn’t protect her. I can’t do this without her.”

She looked down at her feet. “I miss her so much, Dad. Laurel brought me back to life; she gave me a second chance to live and fix my mistakes. And every second I breathe now, its killing me to realize that I can't do the same for her.”

Quentin put his bandaged hand on her shoulder. “Im glad she did, Sara. Because I really need you right now.”

The door opened and closed. “Quentin?” Dinah’s voice called out. Sara went out to the living room while Lance continued changing. Dinah stood still for a second and she struggled to give a smile as she looked at her only living daughter. Sara rushed to her arms and both held on to each other, mourning for their common loss. Dinah ran her hand over Sara’s hair, fixing some loose strands.

“Dad's not okay and I don’t think he'll ever be,” Sara said as she led her mother to a chair. Dinah was shaking and trembling again as she thought about Laurel again, as she saw her body in that morgue once more in her head.

“I just came back from arranging my daughter’s funeral, Sara,” Dinah cried. “I never thought she would go so soon.”

Sara stayed quiet. There was this burning rage mixed with some deep depression inside her. She just wanted to scream and yell and cry. But she kept the strong mask on, because her parents needed her. They needed to bid farewell to their daughter. 

 

* * *

 

Oliver’s mayoral campaign office, where the wake was held, was filled to capacity. Laurel’s picture was placed at the front of the room, with a lighted candle in front of it. Oliver couldn’t stop looking at it. It was his second favorite picture, the first being the one he carried. She was looking down and laughing, unaware of how beautiful she looked. He wiped a tear as Felicity, Diggle and Lyla approached him.

Lyla gave him a hug and gave her condolences. He looked at his ex and best friend and said, “This feels so unreal. It feels like she’s still here.”

John just stood there, like he was in another world. Lyla gave him a worried glance, so Oliver patted him a shoulder and motioned him to the side. Standing face to face, Oliver noticed how stiff and emotionless he looked.

“John, this is not your fault. You have the right to grieve; she was your friend.”

“I'm sick of everybody saying the same thing, Oliver, when it is a known fact that Laurel’s dead because of me. And I don’t even know how you can bear talking to me, as I’m the reason the love of your life is gone.”

Oliver gaped at him and John chucked softly.

“Honestly, up until you and Felicity broke up, I always thought you two were meant to be. But afterwards, I saw how she would look at you and you her. I’m sorry, Oliver. I’m so sorry.”

Oliver hugged his friend, trying to comfort the both of them. Felicity and Lyla smiled seeing the two brothers.

The Lance family walked in, all eyes turning to them. Quentin looked worn out, his face pale and hand bandaged. Sara was on his right side, holding his arm tightly as if afraid he would fall over. She was in a black dress, her hair pulled back, eyes red. Dinah was on Quentin’s left, her expression almost blank, even though you could see all the tear marks on her face. She was wringing her hands nervously.

Sara let go of Quentin for a second to embrace Thea in a hug, both of them trying to still feel as if Laurel was still with him. Quentin’s eyes fell on Laurel’s picture and he pulled away immediately, the dull ache inside of him increasing in intensity. There was a mini podium set up in the center of the room, with seats placed in front of it. Everybody took their seats when Oliver announced it was time.

“Thank you all for coming to honor our fallen friend. Since I’ll be delivering the eulogy, I’d like to hand this over to Sara Lance, Laurel’s sister.” Sara took a deep breath, squeezing her father’s hand before walking over. Nyssa arrived and took a seat at the end of the front row, her eyes locking with Sara’s and giving her an encouraging nod.

“To put it simply, Laurel was an amazing person. She was a good sister, helping me even after I had wronged her. She was a good daughter, supporting my parents when they were at their lowest. A good friend, generous and kind to those who knew her. A good lawyer and human being, dedicated to justice. Justice was the center of Laurel’s world. It’s what she focused on as a young child.

“To me, Laurel will always be remembered for her soft, comforting hugs. Her reassuring words that would encourage you to do the right thing. Her courage to say what she meant and no hesitance in being blunt and telling people what they needed to hear. She will be remembered for her service to society, and the world is definitely poorer without her.”

Dinah and Quentin walked to the podium and just stood there for a second, absorbing the fact that the situation they were in was real. She cleared her throat, her eyes focusing on Laurel in the back. “As parents, your worst nightmare is losing your child. We’re living that nightmare. We have to wake up every day with the realization that our beautiful baby girl is no more. And that she deserved so much more than she got. As a mother, I knew she was destined for great things when Laurel was a teen. She became a lawyer because of her innate instinct of saving the world one person at a time.”

Dinah looked at Quentin and squeezed his shoulder encouraging him to say a few words. “Laurel … umm she was the one constant in my life. I loved her and she loved me. No matter what we went through, we both knew that the other was going to be there. And I lost that, lost her.” Quentin grabbed his chest, feeling an intense pain. Dinah supported him until his chair where he tried to calm down. This was obviously too much to him, but he refused to leave.

It was time for her to be buried. Dinah had insisted it be close casket. Oliver, Diggle and two of Laurel’s colleagues picked it up. Oliver knew this was his final chance to say goodbye to her, but he didn’t want to. To do that, he had to admit that she would never be coming back and that was the hardest part of all. Because her life had been the best part of his, and he now loathed how blind he had been in the past. He squandered a good opportunity to get together with her.

Nyssa placed her hand on Sara’s shoulder. Sara glanced at her, her expression softening because she knew Nyssa was one of the few people who could read her. They didn’t need to speak to know that the other needed comfort. They held hands as a symbol of strength and support as they bid farewell to a sister and a friend.

 

* * *

 

Quentin and Dinah slowly walked into the cemetery as Laurel’s casket was gently placed on the ground. Felicity, Diggle, Nyssa and Thea were already standing there. Felicity and Thea were crying silently and Diggle and Nyssa looked stoic. Oliver walked in the last after making sure there would be no unwanted guests.

He let there be a moment of silence before speaking. “I knew Laurel for almost my entire life and I can say proudly that she was the best and strongest woman I know. She helped everyone in so many ways, including me. She was forgiving and had a bigger heart than most. She was my friend and I loved her. Before she died, I was lucky to hear that she loved me too.”

“Laurel loved her city and strived to make it better in more ways than one. She got justice in the courtroom as an ADA. Laurel told me the truth before she passed. Laurel Lance was the Black Canary.” Quentin was looking down and sobbing hard. Dinah’s hold loosened as she looked at Oliver with shock. Sara clenched and unclenched her fists as the anger was now overtaking her grief.

“For weeks, I have listened to people portraying the Black Canary as a criminal. She was not a criminal. She was a hero in every way a person can be. Laurel would want us to maintain the standard that she has set. She would want us to save our city. And for our fallen hero, I vow to protect this city until my last breath. Goodbye pretty bird. May you rest in peace


	6. Chapter 6: No Matter What, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Laurel have a discussion about her sexuality. Set after Sara's resurrection in Season 4 of Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Laurel & Sara, Sara/Nyssa (mentioned)

Sara was starting to feel a little bit more normal now. She had consoled Thea after reminding the girl once more that it was not her that had killed her; it had been the effect of Malcolm Merlyn’s brainwashing. Now, it was only her sister and her left alone in Laurel’s apartment, with Thea offering to stay with John and Lyla to give the sisters some privacy. 

“So, Sara,” Laurel began, a sly smirk on her face. “Are you going to call Nyssa?”

“What?” She chuckled nervously. 

“Nyssa, you remember her don’t you? Your girlfriend?” Her older sister teased. Her smile faded to concern when she noticed her remaining silent. “Sara, what’s wrong? If you don’t have feelings for Nyssa anymore, that’s fine.”

“Laurel, it’s not that. I love Nyssa with all my heart,” Sara clarified and Laurel was relieved to hear that because she knew Nyssa felt the same way. “It’s just when I came back to Starling City two years ago, I felt attracted to Ollie at the same time I was attracted to Nyssa. Obviously I have deeper feelings for Nyssa, but I don’t know. What’s wrong with me? I’m so confused.”

Laurel put her glass down and bent down in front of her sister. “Listen to me, Sara. There is nothing wrong with you, absolutely nothing. You can love whoever you want and you can be with whoever you choose. This is not the 1950s where you have to suppress your feelings. If you’re bisexual, you need to accept that about yourself before moving forward with your life, otherwise you’d just be carrying this burden with you.”

She smiled softly. “How come you always know what to say?”

“Because, I am your older sister,” Laurel said, “and I’m always going to be here for you.”

“How will I know whether my feelings for a man or woman are deep?”

“How does one ever know, Sara?” Laurel countered. “You think I knew early on my feelings for Oliver were real? Of course not, but as time progresses you’ll know. And for what it’s worth, I think you and Nyssa are the real deal.”

“Thanks, Laurel.”

“No thanks needed, sis. Just remember that I love you, no matter what.” She stood up and said in a mock strict tone, “Now it’s late, you better get to sleep.”

Sara smiled. “Yes, ma’am.”

 


	7. I Have Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel returns in 5x10. Oliver and Laurel reconcile and find out something shocking about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Oliver/Laurel, Team Arrow, Thea and Oliver

I Have Everything

It was just a normal day or so Oliver thought. He was struggling a lot with himself these days, what with the Dominators’ hallucination reminding him of what he had lost with Laurel’s death and Prometheus manipulating him into killing Detective Malone. His team of vigilantes was a mess; Felicity was grieving, Curtis had broken up with his husband and John was back in prison. He didn’t even know himself how much he needed some positivity in his life until his phone rang.

“This is Mayor Queen,” he spoke into the phone, leaning back into his chair.

“Mayor Queen, I’m sorry to disturb you, but we need you at Starling General right now,” a female voice said, a tone of urgency in her voice. 

“Why?” He asked apprehensively, suspicious that this was another one of Prometheus’ tricks.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I cannot tell you over the phone.”

Oliver’s curiosity was piqued. He grabbed his jacket and credentials before leaving his office, his bodyguards trailing behind him. He sent a text to Thea to meet him at the hospital. When he entered the reception, there was already a man in a polished suit waiting for him, telling Oliver that the situation was serious enough to require a lawyer. 

“Mayor Queen, I’m Arnold King, attorney for Starling General. The hospital wanted me to let you know that they have just discovered this mistake and wanted me around incase you have any questions.”

“What the hell is going on?” Oliver asked, irritated now. “Can you just tell me plain and simple?”

“They have found your son,” Arnold stated. Oliver was not expecting that and his mouth fell slightly open. His mind started spinning. He had told Samantha not to contact him, so had something happened to William? Was he hurt?

“My son?” He finally said.

“Yes, sir, your son. He was born 9 years ago in this hospital to Laurel Lance.” Oliver took a step back; he was shook. Laurel had had a baby and she never told him? It was impossible. She would never hide his son from him, especially after the whole William incident last year. The attorney’s face now showed some stress, like he didn’t want to say the next sentence. “A nurse told Ms. Lance that the baby was stillborn, but that was not the case. We now believe that the boy was sold to an adoption agency, and he was eventually adopted.”

Oliver had so many questions. “How do you know this boy is our son? And how did you find out the truth about what happened?”

“A week ago, Connor got into a very serious car accident. He was in a coma and he needed a blood transfusion. The problem was he had a very rare blood group. We ran his DNA against the database of patients we had in the system and we came up with your name, Mr. Queen. Ms. Lance had put your name as the father on the birth certificate of her son. We looked into Connor’s adoption and found neither your name or Ms. Lance’s. We then deduced that the baby must not have been a still-born since his DNA matches the both of yours.”

“He’s okay now?” Oliver’s mouth trembled.

Arnold smiled. “Yes, Mr. Queen. He’s perfectly fine, now. His adoptive parents are willing to give up their rights if you want to take care of him now.”

“I’ll talk to them,” Oliver said and stood up. He needed to see his son now, a person who was made half of him, half of Laurel. He would get to see a piece of Laurel again. 

Oliver knocked on the door and a slim, graceful middle-aged man opened the door. He gave Oliver an encouraging smile and shook his hand, gesturing to the young brunette boy who was sleeping. Oliver teared up as he approached the sleeping boy. He looked so much like Laurel it wasn’t even funny. He had her nose, her lips and her hair. He ran his hand through Connor’s hair.

“Mayor Queen,” the woman who he presumed was Connor’s adoptive mother whispered. She motioned towards the door and he nodded, leaving a nurse inside so he could talk to the middle-aged couple.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mayor Queen,” the man said shaking his hand. “My name’s Hunter and this is my wife Jill.”

“Please, call me Oliver,” he replied. “I must thank you for taking care of my son. I can see that you care about him a lot.”

“He’s a lovely boy, M-Oliver. I assume you want to take guardianship of Connor?” 

“Yes, I do. I just can’t believe this. I never knew he existed; hell I never knew his mother was pregnant, because I wasn’t with her. I was on a damned island.” He turned towards them with a pained expression. “His mother thought he was still-born. I can’t even imagine what she went through. And now that I have found him, she’s not here.”

Jill and Hunter exchanged sympathetic looks. “His mother is dead?”  
“Her name was Laurel Lance,” he said, noticing the recognition in their eyes. 

Jill put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m really sorry about all you’ve gone through, Oliver, but I’m sure Laurel would want you to take care of her son like she would’ve. And I know it’s not my place, but may I recommend taking a couple of days before telling Connor?”

“No, it’s absolutely your place to tell me these kinds of things,” Oliver replied. “You know him way better than I do.”

He sighed. “My sister should be here soon, so we can start working out the logistics of this. I want to make the transition as smooth as possible for Connor, we’ll have to transfer guardianship to me legally and the three of us will discuss how we’re going to keep you in his life, because I am not going to let my son lose two people who have loved him so deeply like you have,” Oliver finished.

Thea came rushing to Oliver. “What’s so urgent, Ollie?’”

Her brother took a deep breath before asking, “Thea, while I was gone, was Laurel pregnant?”

Thea’s eyes widened. “Oh, God,” she murmured. She remembered how devastated they had all been after the ship had sunk. The Queen family, just Moira and Thea, had not known how to move on, secluding and isolating themselves in their mansion. Laurel had been betrayed as well by both her sister and boyfriend, but put herself back to work. One day, she had shown up to the Queen’s Mansion.

“Mom was so happy when she found out the baby was a boy,” Thea said with tears in her eyes. “She said it would be like having a piece of you back again. Laurel, even though she felt really hurt by you, was excited for the baby because of how much she had loved you, Ollie. And when we found out that the baby was stillborn, Laurel broke. She became numb. She tried to push down all her pain and focused on her LSATs. We all tried to move on after that devastating day, a last straw if you will.” Thea wiped her tears, noticing that Oliver was getting emotional too. “But how did you find out? And why now?’

“My son is alive, Thea,” Oliver said guiding her to look through the window. His sister looked at him with her mouth agape.

“How is this possible?”

“The nurse lied about the baby being stillborn. She sold him to an adoption agency, who placed him with these wonderful people here. Last week, they found out he was our son when they ran some DNA analyses after a car accident,” Oliver summarized.

“Oh my god,” Thea said sadly. “He looks just like Laurel.”

“I know, and she is not here to experience this moment with me,” Oliver sighed.  
He had forgotten some files back at the bunker, so leaving Thea with the Green’s and asking her to call Quentin, Oliver headed to the Arrow Cave. While he rode down in the elevator, he noticed he had a voicemail from Sara Lance. 

“Ollie, just know that unlike Barry, I did not screw up the timeline.” That’s it. Quite vague, he thought. Why after all this time did she just send that kind of message? And he got his answer when his breath virtually all but disappeared. There standing before him was the love of his life, Dinah Laurel Lance. 

She stood there, her green eyes glistening with tears, looking as perfect as ever. He marched over to her in a few steps and kissed her Why had he ever let her go? And how was he lucky enough to get her back? They broke apart gasping for air, holding onto each other tightly, their foreheads against each other. He ran his thumb over her cheek, Laurel closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

“I missed you so much,” he croaked, his voice cracking. She smiled and he realized that he would do everything in his power to keep that smile on her face.

“Laurel, there’s something I need to tell you,” he stated. “It’s about our son.”

Laurel gasped, her whole body stiffening. “Ollie,” she whispered, obviously afraid that he was mad at her for hiding something like this from him. 

He leaned in closer. “I’m not mad, Laurel, about you hiding the fact that you were pregnant. It was obviously too painful for you,” he said squeezing her shoulder. “But our son, he’s alive.”

“W-w-hat are you talking about, Ollie?” She asked, eyes widened. “They showed me his … “ she broke off. 

Oliver grabbed her shoulders. “Laurel, listen to me. They ran DNA tests. He is our son. Apparently, some nurse told you he was stillborn and kidnapped him. But Laurel,” his voice lowering to a whisper, “this is our baby.” 

***

In the car, Laurel fidgeted. Oliver smiled, knowing how awkward it would be. How would he explain to the entire world how Laurel was alive? He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Oliver reassured. 

Even in this dark moment, she found it in her to tease him. “Since when has Oliver Queen been the optimistic one?” 

“Because you came back. Dinah Laurel Lance, the prettiest girl in the whole damn world,” he stated before kissing her.

***

Oliver strode down the hallway, Laurel by his side. Both of them ignored the glances and gasps they heard from people around them. After revealing she was the Black Canary last year, everybody knew who Laurel Lance was. They slowed down when Thea and Quentin spotted them, both of them looking at them with their mouths open. Thea moved first, embracing Laurel in a tight hug. 

“Speedy,” was all Laurel said before kissing her on the cheek. She turned towards her father. “Daddy,” she breathed noticing the pain, relief and shock on his face. Quentin picked up his daughter in a tight bear hug. “How?” He mumbled.

“Sara saved me,” Laurel answered. “She saved me without creating an aberration to the timeline. We can talk about that later. My son, he’s inside?” She asked softly. Quentin nodded and patted her on the shoulder, still not sure he wasn’t dreaming. But he remembered how broken Laurel had been after Connor’s birth. He remembered how long it took to pick herself up again, as she was grieving for her son, her sister and the man she loved at the same time. Laurel grabbed Oliver’s hand and nodded towards the door. She was ready.

The couple opened the door slowly, and walked in, Laurel in front of Oliver. Her eyes passed over the middle-aged couple standing beside the hospital bed. She knew they were thinking how the hell was she alive? But right now, her mind was focused on only one think. Her body shook as she neared the bed, as she looked down at a boy so much like her. Yet she could see mixtures of Ollie in him too. She put her hand on his cheek. This was her son, her boy. The son that had been stolen from her. The son that she had missed 9 years of.

Oliver hugged her from the side and she slightly pulled herself into his body, seeking the warmth. She put her hand on his chest and looked up at him. “He’s beautiful,” she whispered tearfully. He smiled and responded, “Just like his mother.” He jerked his head towards the middle-aged couple and then towards the door. Laurel nodded and turned to give Connor a kiss on the forehead. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and tried to recompose herself. 

“Oliver, how?” Those were the only words that came out of Hunter’s mouth. One hour and a half ago, Oliver had told them that Connor’s mother was dead. And they knew it. They had seen the pronouncement of Laurel’s death on TV. So how was it that she was standing in front of them?

“My life was in danger,” Laurel started. “Not just as a vigilante but as myself. Oliver couldn’t see me in danger anymore, so after I was stabbed he sent me away and told everyone I was dead. And now that Darkh is gone, I had to come back. My recovery took a long time otherwise I would have been back much sooner.”

Jill stepped forward and took Laurel’s hands into her own. “I’m so glad you’re okay and I just want you to know that I admire you so much, Ms. Lance.”

Laurel smiled widely. “Please call me, Laurel. And I should be the one thanking you. You gave my son such a good environment to grow in. Oliver & I will always be grateful to you.”  
“Laurel’s right,” Oliver stated. “And both of us had 9 years of our son stolen from us and we are diving headfirst into parenthood. So we’ll need some guidance and we hope you’ll be able to help us out.”

“Of course, Oliver, of course,” Hunter responded.

***

Later that night, Thea had insisted Oliver and Laurel stay at her apartment, the one she had shared with Laurel. She would stay with Felicity for the night, who forgetting for one moment her own grief, had been delighted to see Laurel back. She said that she would be spending the whole day with her tomorrow. Oliver grabbed Laurel from behind and twirled her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

“What’s that for?”

“To show you how much I love you,” he replied. “Laurel, before today, I was a broken man. You have no idea what has happened since your ‘death’. But now, it feels like I have been rejuvenated again. It feels like I will have the chance to live a normal life again, as a father and a normal person. I love you, Laurel Lance.”

On her toes, she leaned towards him and gave him a peck. “I love you too, Oliver Queen.”


	8. You're My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Episode 2x23, Oliver chooses Laurel. Felicity's feelings get hurt and they talk it out in the Bunker after the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Oliver/Laurel, Oliver & Felicity (friendship), Oliver/Felicity

**You’re My Best Friend**

 

_ Relationships: Oliver/Laurel, Oliver/Felicity, Oliver & Felicity (friendship) _

 

Oliver felt the breath being sucked out of him as he stared at two women he loved. One who he had known for so long that they were practically part of each other. Another who had helped him see the light even when he thought there was only darkness in his life, a person who had brought so much joy in their dark line of work. How could he choose between two women he loved? Last time, he had lost his mother. If he lost Laurel, he did not think he could ever recover. The decision was not simple, not simple at all. But he promised himself that he would not let anything happen to Felicity.

 

“I choose Laurel,” Oliver spoke in a low voice. Already the guilt was spreading inside him as he noticed the devastated look in Felicity’s eyes and Laurel shaking her head. Slade himself looked surprised. And that’s when Felicity struck. Their plan had been to catch Slade off guard, but they never thought it would come to this. However, he had given her a Mirakuru cure just in case. Slade yelled from the needle being injected inside him and he knocked him out with a punch to the head. 

 

***

 

Oliver approached Felicity from behind. She was sitting at her computer table, but not typing anything. After all, Team Arrow  _ had  _ made the streets safer for everyone. 

 

‘Oliver, I’m not really in the mood to talk,” Felicity rebuffed him before he even spoke.

 

“Well, I am, so you’re going to listen,” he said stubbornly and turned her chair so she faced him.  “Felicity, by now, you should know that I do love you.”

  
She raised her head to make eye contact with him. “Not as much as you love Laurel,” she countered.

 

Oliver bowed his head. “You’re right,” he conceded. “Laurel is my soulmate, but you are just as important to me, Felicity. I couldn’t have captured Slade without you. You are the one who rescued me from the dark place I was in after Tommy’s death.” He put his hand on hers and squeezed it. “I know you think you’re in love with me, but you deserve so much better than me, Felicity. You deserve someone who has the same light inside of them as you. You deserve someone who would cherish that light, not bring you down into the darkness with them.”

 

Oliver sighed. “I’m sorry I had to choose Laurel today. I know it wasn’t part of the plan, but I had to distract Slade. This was the only way I could see it. I’m just sorry I had to hurt your feelings along the way.”

 

“It hurts that you don’t see me as more than a friend,” she stated honestly.

 

“I know,” he said squeezing her hand. “But in your own way, you have become one of the most important people in my life, Felicity. You have shown me so much compassion and strength. I know that one day you’ll get someone who’ll be just as perfect for you as Laurel is for me, who’ll appreciate you for the amazing person that you are.”

 

She gave him a small smile. “I get it, Oliver. I just … I’ll need some space, you know, just to process.”

 

“Take all the time you need,” the vigilante said, standing up. “But I need you in my life, both John and I.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she countered and turned back to her computer with a smile. Oliver shook his head and went back upstairs.


End file.
